


Splash

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, giggly kisses, honestly it's just really really cute, it's really soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 27: giggly kissIt's a hot day in republic city and you decide to go swimming with Asami. After a playful splash war, kisses are required





	Splash

It was a hot day in Republic City and we had absolutely nothing to do. Asami invited everyone over to hang out at her pool and we'd had a chill day, a welcome break from everything else that was usually going on. 

Everyone else had gone home after dinner a few hours ago, leaving me with just my girlfriend for company. The heat was still unbearable so I suggested we go back to the pool for a bit. After dark it was quiet, magical, with the room dimly lit by a few lamps and the moonlight. I glanced over at Asami as we walked hand in hand to the pool. She looked beautiful in the pale glow. Not to say she didn't always look beautiful because she certainly did and I often struggled to keep my eyes off her, but the light did something to her that made my heart skip.

"You're staring (Y/N)," she said with a soft smile.

"Sorry." Heat rose to my cheeks and I was so glad she probably couldn't see it clearly.

"Come on," she giggled and pulled me to the edge of the pool, "let's get in."

I jumped in beside her and we swam around for a while, occasionally splashing each other playfully, until I got tired. Sitting on the edge of the pool, I let my legs dangle in the water as I watched Asami for a bit. Eventually she swam over to me and leaned on the pool's edge, resting her head on her arms and looking up at me with a soft smile.

"You look like your head is somewhere else." She said into the quiet, before reaching out to entwine our fingers on the tile. I looked down at our joined hands, smiling while I brushed my thumb over her skin.

"I'm fine. I promise." It wasn't a lie. Being with Asami just felt too good to be true sometimes.

"Get your cute butt back in here then." She grinned and pushed off the wall, dragging me into the water by our joined hands. 

I shrieked a little as I fell in, my head going under, and spluttered as I resurfaced. Asami was giggling as I wiped water from my eyes and splashed her in retaliation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She said around a laugh as I continued my watery assault. I relented and she swam over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I couldn't stop smiling as I draped my own arms over her shoulders. 

A few strands of hair fell in my face and Asami reached up to tuck them behind my ear. Her hand paused on its way back to my waist and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Water flicked my face the next moment and I froze in mild surprise for a second as she attempted to hold in her laughter. My surprise faded and I retaliated.

We splashed each other relentlessly for a few minutes, our giggles filling the air, until Asami begged for a truce. I stopped splashing her and let my arms fall back on her shoulders. She was still giggling, we both were, when I wound my fingers into her hair and kissed her. 

Messy, uncoordinated, but joyful is how I'd describe it. It was soft and full of love but with neither of us quite able to calm our laughter yet, it was short lived and a mess. Of course it only made us laugh more as we tried and failed to keep it going but to me it was perfect. With Asami even the imperfect was perfect in its own way.


End file.
